


[朱白]一杯茗

by lostacat



Category: [朱白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat





	[朱白]一杯茗

我最大的遗憾，是你的遗憾与我有关。  
——

0  
　　足以形容为好的故事，或者浪漫的爱情，大概永远发生于少年韶华时，萌动在青梅竹马间。  
　　可他们不是。

1  
　　北方的夏季里，似乎总有这么一段时间属于闷热干燥，缺乏雨水滋润。特别是晌午时分，推开窗户后闻不见哪怕半缕的风，唯有城市建造时塔吊的噪声能够清晰传来。  
　　楼下那户人家的孩子正在学钢琴，偶尔响起指法生涩的莫扎特奏鸣曲，一组音阶反复练了许久也没有弹得平顺，总还带着磕磕绊绊的毛病，不免听得白宇有些胸闷气短。  
　　他叹了口气，站起来揉揉自己天冷时会习惯性泛酸的关节。作为生长于四月的白羊座，开朗乐观，不拘小节原本是该编写进他的天性里。  
　　只是近年来随着社会中的起起伏伏，男人也开始笨拙地学习着隐忍与察言观色。一尘不变的生活才是最好的老师，再锋利尖锐的棱角终究也会被打磨得平整光滑，不过是时间早晚的问题。  
　　可他心底仍旧藏着事，那些摆不到台面上来分享的隐晦心情，早已无人问津的过往……哪怕时隔多年。那份在骨骼深处的镌刻随岁月流逝却愈渐显得明显，时时刻刻在体内叫嚣着，提醒着他，撩拨着他，呼之欲出。有什么是忘不掉的么——有的，譬如。

　　前不久，白宇搬进这套中规中矩的高层公寓，全额付款。他原先便有理财的习惯，所以贷款的压力也不会很重。三十过半的年纪不老不小，对于男人而言恰逢游刃有余。  
　　而他的事业在这时候也有了些结果，算得上能为自己曾拼过的二字打头的年纪画上个圆满的句号。从演员到节目编排，台前转幕后，改变的东西有许多。  
　　家庭方面似乎默许了白宇对于婚姻的视而不见。父母头顶的发丝早就现出淡淡灰白，姐姐的孩子也早过了打酱油的年纪，大家却都只会在逢年过节的聚餐上，隐晦地提起些适龄的姑娘。而白宇呢，则会在举起酒杯时将眼角的笑褶眯出几道浅痕，顺从地答好的，会抓紧机会结婚。  
　　但没有谁看到过他在角落里突然暗淡下去的双眸。或许许多人都知道白宇仍保持独身的理由，发小、血亲、甚至曾经一度与他在流言蜚语风口浪尖共享过利益链的前女友……只是他们都善意地选择了闭口不提，好像不提的话当事人便能放下似的。  
　　心有执念，前途无果。  
　　可对于白宇而言，他还是绕不出那段难言的沟壑。那个失去后再没有回来过的，初夏至隆冬。

　　所谓再相逢总发生得猝不及防，时间其实也没有让他等待太久。  
　　早些日子，他所在的电视台策划了一档新的亲子类节目，也是旧瓶装新酒的把戏。毕竟中国人嘛，对于小孩子和家族爱的推崇不言而喻。原先大火后收紧的政策这两年又有放宽的迹象，于是各大媒体平台再度跃跃欲试，绞尽脑汁开始构想节目和卖点。  
　　他们部门做这个策划已经有段时间，实地调研跑过好些回，才总算把固定班底的嘉宾敲定下来。白宇原本不是负责这档节目的组长，但上头前几天突然放话，意思大概是想请他调过去挑大梁，为明年台里的人事调动做些铺垫准备。作为空降兵，白宇在开拍的前一周才进的节目组，所以他是工作群里最后一个得知嘉宾名单的人。  
　　直到一沓台本和艺人那边的合同书传到手里，白宇才明白过来安排自己接这份活的缘由——他看着合同里白纸黑字打印出来的“朱一龙父女”几个明晃晃的汉字，听见嗓子眼吞咽的声音，恨不得把自己那双镜片后的眼睛给挖出来揉成粉碎，再扔进名为往昔的河流里。  
　　那是他最不敢碰的，千万次试图松手的同时又割不断的。  
　　朱一龙。

　　故人终究会再碰面，无论场面是如何尴尬，难言。  
　　就像他记得男人的名字，更记得对方的脸。忘不掉的东西伴随着肉体的苍老而茁壮滋长，在每一次的溯洄中抽丝剥茧，显得越发清晰。哪怕再回首时，已是将近半百之身。

2  
　　朱一龙在三十岁初的时候经历过一次事故，汽车追尾，昏迷两天，医院里打着石膏躺了足足三个月。三个月，百来天的日子，身子骨恢复得完好，没有别的后遗症，却叫他丢失了过去的前半生。  
　　这么说其实多少是夸张了些，事实上也不能算摘得彻底。  
　　只是之前的记忆断断续续地，时有时无，中间仿佛出现一个三四年左右的断片儿，像被灌进过烈的酒精，烫得烧肺，蒸发至干干净净，无着无落。医生说这不算病，反复检查出来的结果也无大碍，海马体没有受损的迹象。但每当他拼命想要记起来的时候，就痛得撕心裂肺。  
　　他们说，有些伤落在脑子里，属于非肉体的，关于精神层面。  
　　三番四次地尝试，却遭受失败后，朱一龙唯一能记得的，是睁开眼时看到的父母。两位长辈满脸老泪纵横和欲言又止的模样太令人揪心，于是他不再去追溯过去，毕竟人还是得好好活在当下。大难不死之后接踵而至，便该是绵绵不断的好运气。  
　　事实也证明如此。或许是经历过与生死的擦肩，他对于表演的了解更上层楼，用句俗语来套便是“打通了任督二脉”，更得到许多知名导演的垂青，接到的剧本一个比一个好。  
　　很快，他开始接些男主的戏，也通过一部动作片里塑造起的反派角色彻底走出原本固有的“深情男二”形象，大受观众好评，票房成绩十分喜人。与事业上的成就照相辉映，他的不惑也即将平稳而至。  
　　然而名与利的双收并不能消除朱一龙自事故之后莫名多出来的毛病，失眠依然锲而不舍地陪伴在左右。经纪人陪着他去看过不少医生，却毫无用处。他们都说多半是心中诱因，有个解不开的结。至于是什么，或与谁相关，都不明确。  
　　像陷进了死胡同里，那些记忆的碎片被时光冲刷得了无痕迹。剩余的唯有来自太阳穴间断性的抽痛，形同捕风与捉影。朱一龙便只好自我劝解，让自己也别再介意。将行程表安排得满满当当，努力使得生活尽可能地充实，工作之余将养生也列入每日的必要内容。毕竟对于演员而言，身体是至关重要的资本。  
　　他早先受过腰伤，又有车祸洗礼，万事都得小心慎重。各种颜色形状各异的药片、胶囊，运动量的规整以及饮食掌控，身体在专业营养师和教练的照顾下拥有了很好的参数值。他也开始按照疗程开始接受心理咨询的辅助治疗。  
　　可他控制不了梦。

　　在朱一龙每个难得沉睡的夜里，似乎总能遇见一个恍惚的影子，隐隐约约像捧清月，单薄得握不住。远远望着时就无端觉得心头温暖，愈想要靠近，那人却愈发地远。  
　　他们之间仿佛隔着道迈不过去的深渊……而不知何时起，每当看到异性或同性时，朱一龙都开始习惯性地从那人下巴盯过去，沿着骨骼顺着肌理，一路望到唇角附近，似乎在寻觅些什么。  
　　是什么，亦或还差些什么东西。  
　　至于模样，与美丑无关，是人不对，声音不对，抬眼的角度不对，笑也不对。可若要问朱一龙哪儿出了错，他又的的确确道不清。  
　　他不知道。  
　　兜兜转转，答案始终没有被朱一龙找到。唯独一次例外，在某次义工活动中，他在前去的孤儿院里遇到一个扎着马尾双眼明亮的小丫头——笑起来的时候，她唇角处缀着枚色泽很浅、很浅的痣。不认真看完全是会忽略的微小存在，却让她在嬉戏打闹的孩子群里显得特别惹眼。  
　　有种似曾相似的感觉直直地击中了朱一龙的思绪，似乎什么时候在哪里，自己也曾遇到这样的一个小孩儿，永远长不大，天真烂漫地跟在自己身后，长长短短地一声声喊着……什么来着。  
　　朱一龙压下心头翻涌的奇怪悸动，心思一转，决定领养这个女孩。他做事素来滴水不漏，料想到以自己公众人物的身份，还有仍旧独身的现实，必定会遭受到不少反对，便率先给孤儿院交齐了社会抚养费，再东奔西跑将手续补全。万事周全后，才同父母摊牌。  
　　他父亲在看过小姑娘的照片后皱眉，母亲则满眼都写着复杂。朱太太放下手中的筷子，嘴唇翕动了一下，把剥好的虾仁放到儿子的碗里，视线有些闪闪躲躲，又璀着些湿润的晶莹。难得一餐团圆饭，吃得寡淡无味，圆桌两头各怀心思。  
　　那晚母亲究竟什么都没说，朱一龙便不再提起相关的话题。他当然看得懂，也无法忽略两位老人的态度，但不愿往深层次去解读太多。只觉得自己似乎做出了最正确的决定。  
　　而那天夜里，他难得无梦，睡得沉稳。

3  
　　也不知该算为刻意还是巧合，之前的嘉宾都被其他工作人员挑去接洽了，只剩下朱一龙这头还没人负责，担子自然便落到白宇身上。考虑到他们曾经的交集，以及热点炒作，白宇便知晓老板想要的是什么。只可惜如今的他早就无暇顾及，更给予不了。  
　　其实，阔别多年的“重逢”并没有设想中的那般难以接受，当然也没有什么值得称道的浪漫可言，一切都遵循着公式化的步骤。稿件、章程、时间表……他将一切都安排妥当后，第无数次地深深呼吸。仅仅是工作而已，白宇反复自我安慰，然后有些心神不宁地拨打早已烂熟于心的那串号码。对方很快便接通了。  
　　“喂，您好。”  
　　不是旧友再见时意外的惊喜，更不是分手了复合又再分手的情侣间的尴尬，却是陌生人与陌生人间，无关痛痒的礼貌寒暄。

　　如此普通，又突如其来的轻轻一句话，砸在耳膜上时却重得叫人心跳加速。声音通过光缆和信号的传播产生微妙偏差，透出的亲昵感是十年如一日的熟悉，仍旧是白宇喜欢的模样。下意识地抿紧唇，他心里那湾原本被吹起淡淡涟漪的湖面，被这简简单单的三个字搅得风生水起。  
　　该怎么说才好——渴望了太久的割舍不断，换来一句平淡无奇的问候，满意吗，还是更难熬呢？似乎那些徘徊于你脑海深处根深蒂固、历历在目的往事，在他那头早已翻篇成为过去。  
　　也对，毕竟朱一龙早就浴火重生，纠缠不放手的矫情者，只剩下他自己。于是白宇唯有顺着朱一龙的话柄接下去，“您好，朱先生。我是xxx电视台xx节目组的导演，现在想提前与您再确认一遍拍摄流程的问题。”  
　　好的。  
　　应答的语气不咸不淡，话筒那边显然早就被经纪人打过了招呼。没有过多的寒暄，朱一龙从善如流地和白宇交换起关于内容的见解与意见。他们事无巨细地讨论了大约十来分钟，再聊到关于小姑娘隐私的问题时，朱一龙有些突兀地打断道：“关于这点，我希望可以和导演您面谈。”

　　距离约定的时间还有二十来分钟，白宇便早早地到达了目的地。选了靠窗的座位，道路两侧有高挺的热带树木，不至于很晒，视野却格外开阔。  
　　于是他很快便捕捉到那个熟悉又显得略微陌生的身影。名为心脏的器官剧烈地颤抖着，新晋的导演控制不住地起身，迈开长腿三两步赶至门外。接着看见对方的模样，从远到近，一寸一寸地清晰起来。许久不见的男人穿着巴黎世家的简T，头发随性地固了形，简洁大方，时光在流逝的同时更赋予了他成熟的魅力。  
　　白宇知道这些年来，朱一龙变化很大，只是从未想到这人的改变能大到如此的地步。  
　　他站在七月毒辣的杲日之下，隔着助理的身影看着男人牵着女孩儿朝自己走来。他身上原有的疏离冷漠已被柔和所取代，笑是发自肺腑的笑，眼角附近弯起的褶子也是自然而言，没有丝毫商业味。而当白宇注视到那双被粉丝夸成宇宙星辰的眸子只专注于小姑娘时，心情复杂得可以写出好几篇学术论文，还是密密麻麻标满注解的那种。白宇早先便知道朱一龙必定会是位优秀的父亲，然而当这份事实果真呈现在眼前时，或多或少还是刺目了些。  
　　他知道他该适时地送上美好祝福的——朱一龙组建了属于自己的家庭，他很幸福。  
　　虽然如今这些都与他不再有关联，如此叫人戏谑，且无可厚非。

　　“合同的这部分其实我很满意，你们考虑得很周到，关于这孩子母亲的事，保密的措施也很到位。”  
　　朱一龙给小姑娘叫了杯柠檬苏打，又打开手机游戏让她自己随便玩。然后自己点了两份美式，一份是给白宇的。他调了些咖啡伴侣，用汤匙缓缓搅动着略显苦涩的成人饮料，“但有些细节方面还是得再推敲推敲。”  
　　白宇有些心不在焉地点头应和，端起面前的瓷杯默默地抿了半口，尽量地错开会与朱一龙产生交错的视线。此刻的他浑身上下每一个毛孔都不知觉地朝外张开，复杂的情绪纠得男人心跳加速，脉冲成倍地在体内躁动着，却寻不到宣泄的出路。  
　　而朱一龙的下一句话，更是致命一击——“不过白导，我们之前是认识的吧？”见他动作一滞，资深的男演员又笃定道，“我们共过戏。”  
　　朱一龙一边看似漫不经心地提及往昔，一边接过白宇手中捏了半天却没喝进多少的咖啡。  
　　他将杯子自然地拿来，然后取过服务员配好的纯奶，和着桌上的低卡方块黄糖，按照比例放入苦咖里，像是许多年前经常替白宇做的那般。胃不好的人喝咖啡，得搭的东西，他都悉数加了进去，一件不少。不知情的观客望见了，或许会以为他们是对羡煞旁人的爱侣。  
　　却没人懂得，这两人其实一位是执念太深求不得，另一人则是，前缘忘尽只识今。

4  
　　“你当真接了那活啊？”  
　　发小抽过白宇面前的餐巾纸，揩去唇角食物的残渍。瞧着对面人在见过朱一龙后恍恍惚惚有些寻不得边际的样子，便晓得他放不下的“老毛病”又犯了，继而开始数落：老白，人不是不可以犯错。但你不能一而再地栽进同一个坑里。  
　　“何况，对于你们而言，犯错成本实在太高了。”

　　他明白。何尝不明白。  
　　其实在决定要见朱一龙之前的那晚，白宇实在有些魂不守舍。他匆匆吃过晚餐，涮碗，洗漱，穿了套棉布睡衣躺进单人床的空调被里。十来分钟后又摸着手机的光亮起身，窸窸窣窣一阵忙活，兑着些白水吃进几颗助眠的药丸。随后在浑浑噩噩的浅眠里，他拥有了一个梦，关于遥远的从前。  
　　是的，他终于也走到开始频繁使用“从前”的年纪。只是从前的他，与现在的他，或许这些年来所共享的，都是同一个梦境。  
　　那是为数不多的，他们所共处的日子。  
　　偷来的时间被锁在名为回忆的空间，镀上层朦胧，在梦里具象成座金灿灿的宝塔。白宇走向那临时搭建起来的拍摄室的门，才推至一半便听见断断续续的琴声。  
　　过于明亮的光线刺得他险些睁不开眼。男人摘去眼镜，卸完妆，换回宽松的私服，正抱着把吉他坐在特调处那张造型复古的软沙发里。对方微微侧过脸，指腹一动，拨过几根弦。动人的音符跃然而至，在耳畔响起。那首没听到开头没听到结尾的歌名究竟是什么，白宇忘了。后来也再没听过。梦在朱一龙抬起头回望的时候便戛然而止。  
　　他醒来后只觉得头疼，干涩从嗓子眼一路坠进脾胃底。  
　　分不清到底是悔的，怨的，还是念念不舍耿耿于怀以至于，放不下的。而与那段知名不具的吉他音一同埋葬于时光的河流，还有些可有可无，不咸不淡的玩笑话语。  
　　“哥，可以问你个问题吗？”  
　　“你说。”  
　　“若是十年后龙哥和我都还单着的话，我是说如果啊。”梦里面二十七岁的白宇打了个小小的哈欠，懒散地将身体挂在椅背前，拿着根拍摄用的阿尔卑斯含在嘴中，含含糊糊地同正在弹琴的男人有一下没一下地随意搭话。  
　　他刷着手机，目光划过那些【啊啊啊好配】、【搞到真的了】的转评，然后顺口提到，“假设呢……”  
　　若是十年后龙哥和我都还单身的话，不如就搭伙过日子吧。

　　这自然是句笑言。  
　　彼时的白宇有着个处得不算坏的对象，圈里人。不好不赖，丑或美谈不上，喜欢是喜欢，不假，但也没有升华到铭心刻骨的份上。至于朱一龙是个什么情况，他不清楚。所以理所当然地，白宇没来得及注意到自己说完那话之后对方眼神里一晃而过的闪烁，以及抿着唇咽下的那句无声答复。  
　　——好啊。  
　　踩在二十九岁尾巴上的朱一龙笑了笑，唇角在白宇看不见的地方勾起很浅的弧，多么认真地应道。  
　　好啊。好啊。

5  
　　节目录制以来的这段时间里，朱一龙对白宇的一切都十分感兴趣。  
　　小姑娘也喜欢他，下了拍摄就缠着男人不放，一口一个“白叔叔”叫得格外糯甜。白宇显然也是个爱孩子的家伙，为了哄好组里的几位小祖宗，光玩具就买了不止一箩筐，还有大把的零食、糖果。平时也是随叫随到，身为导演，却比哪个助理都热情。  
　　对方忙前忙后的模样被朱一龙看在眼里。他观察得很细，饶是一个弯腰，或看流程时的微微颦蹙都不放过。隐隐约约中，朱一龙觉得对方应当有所隐瞒，譬如眼神，或者言行举止上偶尔的尴尬。或许他们之间并非白宇口中所言的“前同事”如此简单。  
　　毕竟关于这位年轻导演的印象，在他可记起的片段里总有层模棱两可的微妙感，不能细想，是但凡深思便会诱发出大脑皮层微微刺痛的行为。于是朱一龙猜，白宇大概与自己遗失的那段过去有关，但具体究竟如何呢，既然当事人不愿意揭露，男人便决定自己悄悄地去挖掘。

　　在这个信息爆炸的大数据时代里，要去追溯一个人的曾经并不算什么难事，而要寻找一部曾经也算爆火过的作品则更简单。  
　　朱一龙在电脑前沉默地看着自己当年那仍旧保留着些青涩的演技和面庞，看着那人在与自己搭戏时的自然和不做作，看着他不按剧本走刻意加进表演里的小细节，还有下了戏后自己看向他的眼神……又从助理那儿找来许久没联系的，曾经的主创团队里的其他人，拼拼凑凑，似乎终于揭开了潘多拉藏在盒子最深处的宝藏。  
　　——“朱老师您呐，那时候和白叔关系可好着呢。”  
　　其实朱一龙对于白宇的喜欢，从来都不是个秘密。  
　　这是“知情人士”犹豫再三后才同意告诉他的答案。那时候他和白宇总是聊个没完，天南地北地跑火车闲扯，哪怕下了戏也总能在微信上保持一天至少十来条的往来。表情包互怼，分享吃过的美食和糟糕天气，涉及的内容繁琐且繁多。  
　　朱一龙平素端着副寡言的形象，可白宇是位彻头彻尾的乐天派。他的快乐明目张胆又肆意，情绪好坏全写在脸上，待谁都以真心。对于“好朋友”的亲近，自然也毫不遮掩。所以朱一龙身上的改变，才凸显得如此惹眼。从最初的礼貌而疏远，到后来的闹成一团，中间也不过是数个月的时间而已。  
　　另一个证据，则来自曾跟随了自己多年的前助理。接到包裹的时候，他有些意外，拆开牛皮纸包装后，物件上附加着张字条：“朱老师，这应该是您当时会随身携带的本子。出事故那会儿特别乱，有些随身物品没有记录便搁置在储物间了，前段时间医院联系我后才发现它，实在不好意思。”  
　　那是本皮表普通的日记，漆黑的外壳被烤焦了边角，带着把毫无特色甚至有些锈迹斑斑的锁。他试过几个自己最常用的密码，自己的生日，父母的生日，都不对。然后随手输入四个不太有代表性的数字，随着清脆的“咔嗒”，金属磨合，却是解开了。  
　　然而解开密码的瞬间，朱一龙就失去了阅读的兴致，因为不读他也能将里头记录的内容猜出七八分来……那密码是他试镜沈巍的日子，好像故事也是自那天伊始，徐徐拉起序幕。  
　　朱一龙没翻开，他只望着那枚锁发了半晌的呆，无端又想起白宇戴着渔夫帽的模样，还有分开那天男人一个人渐行渐远，最终消失在视野里的落寞背影。想起对方在沉默不语低头喝咖啡时，匿藏在短须里，有些隐秘得寂寞的痣。突然觉得无论想不想得起来，好像变得也不再重要。  
　　此刻他心脏跃动得很快，快得像在那些漫无尽头的梦里的喘息。呼之欲出的是什么情感在作祟？精密逻辑推算不出结果，但倘若大脑记不得的话，心脏也知道答案。

　　因为他想，他原来应当是很喜欢，很喜欢这个男人的。然而这么重要的东西，自己怎么会忽略了呢。  
　　“你怎么能把他给忘了。”  
　　朱一龙自嘲般晃晃脑袋，拿起已经不知道出到第几代的苹果智能手机，给家里拨过去。  
　　“妈，我想同您问个事。”  
　　“关于我的一位前同事，白宇。这人在我车祸时，来过吗？”

6  
　　白宇又在单位忙到半夜，一抬头，墙上的挂钟在不知不觉中走过了四点。  
　　赶上年中检查，整个公司从上到下都在为KPI忙破脑袋。而他的加班纯属自找的，并不是为了业绩。朱一龙要用的那份台本他已经反反复复修改过至少六七遍，可仍然觉得有需要填补和删减的地方。毕竟在关于朱一龙的事情上，无论大小他都特别操心，生怕有半点差池。  
　　努力睁开早就花了的眼睛，又摘落眼镜揉了揉。手边的咖啡杯早就见底了，只留下圈看起来脏兮兮的沉渍，无人问津。  
　　白宇实在扛不住，决定小憩片刻，待会儿到了九点，他们部门还有个早会要开，所以睡是不可能睡的了。他取出抱枕，下巴尖垫进棉花里，懒得打理的胡茬冒得乱七八糟。男人毫不在乎，只翻出部老电影迷迷瞪瞪地看。  
　　“不如我们，从头来过。”  
　　何宝华略显落寞的声音才透过蓝牙耳机在耳畔响起，他便嗅到朱一龙身上那股熟悉的烟草味。久违的气息在调得很低的空调房里打着卷儿飘过来，缠在他的鼻尖上，如往常那般从未消弭。  
　　白宇心头一颤，就像某段沉寂了许久的旧情，突然得到几缕阳光的眷顾，便猛地挣扎着，竭尽全力般蔓生出些崭新枝叶，也不管不顾是否还有再续前缘的可能。  
　　它们那么生动地雀跃着，等待着另一人的爱抚和认领。  
　　于是他回头，目光有些迷茫错愕。果然，不该出现的人却适时地到来。朱一龙穿着身藏青的外套靠在门口，手里捧着两杯腾着白烟的热饮。  
　　白宇眯眼，顾不得休整满身的疲乏站了起来，哑着嗓子，“龙……朱老师怎么来了？”  
　　还没到录制的时间……肯定也不会是来谈公事的，毕竟时间点太尴尬。白宇的思维有些混沌，一时半会儿转不过弯，而拎着热茶的男人在走近后却突兀地问：白宇，你的伤口，当时疼吗，现在还会疼么？

　　朱一龙望闻问切的语气是如此认真，就像当年上车前曾说，小白，我们换个位置。

7  
　　还疼吗，他问你。  
　　茶香漫溢的味道迷蒙住他睫毛下的专注，但不用看也知道是汪深情。你想，自己这辈子可能就这么赔进去了。兜兜转转，他们的命运终究还是缠绕在一起。像两株生在暗处的藤蔓，靠着彼此贴附带来的丁点温暖。  
　　疼，自然疼，怎么会不疼。  
　　当年一场事故，两人几乎都算在鬼门关那儿走过一遭，捡回半条命来。如果不是临时临急换了座位，在副驾驶上被卡得不能动弹的便该是他白宇。  
　　他记得在被气囊挡住大半块的视野里，朱一龙被撞得裂开道口子的后脑勺。男人在昏迷中侧过脸，赤红的血就那么汨汨无声地淌落，点点滴滴浸染在皮革间，由浅渐深，无论白宇如何喊得多沙哑，也止不住。  
　　再后来朱一龙丢了记忆重头来过，而他则带着损伤的关节守着回忆的沙漏过日子。又怎么能是一个“疼”字就简单带过？只是时至今日，再论及当时似乎也没有太多意义。

　　依稀记得去医院里探望昏迷中的朱一龙时，自己的胳膊还打着石膏，脚也一瘸一拐的，刚能下床就急忙去敲朱一龙病房的门，而朱太太在看见他的刹那便红了眼睛。  
　　女人掩饰情绪般匆匆低头，替朱一龙掩好被子角，哽咽：“这孩子算是死过一次了，白宇，我也知道你是个好孩子，事情也不能怨你。但我是位母亲，我……害怕。”  
　　那瞬间，白宇意识到自己该做的，与不该做的。情感是积砂成塔，但做出决定，却往往只要一个念想而已。  
　　车祸，失忆。  
　　老生常谈的桥段了，哪怕放在偶像剧里都叫观众嗤之以鼻。可当这剧情真实上演时，谁又能坦荡而毫不介怀地接受呢？没有谁知道朱一龙当初到底是怎么知晓即将来临的意外，又或许仅仅是种身体的本能预警。  
　　再后来，网络平台告诉了他答案——热搜榜挂了三天的#私生饭追尾艺人#。接踵而至的是粉丝间的互相谩骂，社会新闻的谴责，肇事司机被判刑罚款。那一纸判决书下来后，也判定了白宇的后来。后来他与女友分手，结束演艺生涯，在风光大好的巅峰时刻选择隐退。  
　　往事翻篇，关于他们的种种很快便淹没在无数娱乐圈的信息与新闻里，成为浩瀚历史里的一滴。只在偶尔时分，会被人们当作饭后茶余的闲话所提及。

　　于是白宇接过对方暖手的茶，垂下睫毛，沉默良久后才淡笑着反问：“龙哥，现在这么晚，你是来带我走的吗。”  
　　两句问题，谁都没答话。  
　　朱一龙的眸子里闪着火苗，越过水汽，几乎能将咫尺外的白宇整个人彻底点燃。他只觉得自己的灵魂开始下坠，包裹着这么多年的内疚与辛酸，还有旧伤处不定时的隐痛。身体仿佛被魔法固了形，无法挪动，而朱一龙就这么幽幽、又直接地看着他。最终还是率先开了口，他握过对方的手，轻轻捏了捏，柔声作答。  
　　“不晚的。”  
　　“如果重新再来一次，我还是会做出同样的选择。”

　　清晨五点过半，空气里刚刚下过雨，整个北京都被淋出些朦朦胧胧的味道。两个不再年轻的男人牵着手大咧咧地走在空无一人的马路上。  
　　风就这么肆无忌惮地迎面而来，仿佛承载着许多斑斓爱情的梦想和美好，在他们的身上发着光。雨过天晴云破处，升起朝阳温热的朱红光晕，周遭又萦绕着还未散去的雪白雾气。这般景致，便好似即将拥有的未来。  
　　虽然他们的年纪一直在马不停蹄地往前推进，年岁随光阴流逝而增长，但他们的梦还停留在二十代末，三十出头的日子里历久弥新。随时间流逝而发酵的情愫沉淀着，开出浪漫的花，久经沧桑与风雨后，结出名为爱的饱满果实，永不凋零。

　　而那些错过的时光，都是漫漫人生路上的小插曲，等你醒来后的日子，每一分、每一秒都，无退路。  
　　像一杯泡得浓郁的新茶，飘香四溢。

FIN


End file.
